


Erinnerungen und Wiederfindung

by baal_lov



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Being Lost, Emotional, F/M, Lost Love, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baal_lov/pseuds/baal_lov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keine Erinnerungen und keine Ahnung wer du bist, doch du weißt da ist wer, der sehr Wichtig ist! Nur wer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erinnerungen und Wiederfindung

Kapitel 1

Theresa

Ich wachte ziemlich früh am Morgen auf und ging sofort in mein kleines Badezimmer. Es war nichts besonders, aber für mich reichte es. Ich hatte das Notwendigste darin, eine kleine Badewanne, eine Kommode, einen kleinen Spiegel und eine Schüssel mit warmen Wasser. Mein Kopf erhob sich und meine Augen sahen mein Spiegelbild. Die langen blonden Haare hingen glatt hinunter und mein Gesicht, obwohl es makellos ist, war ein wenig zerknittert. Meine Hand wanderte hinab und meine Finger umschließen meine Kette, die ich, seit ich mich erinnern kann, trage. 

Das Symbol hat keine große Bedeutung für mich, aber ich weiß, dass es für mich wichtig ist. Ich habe keine Erinnerung an meine Vergangenheit, mein Gedächtnis ist wie erloschen. Sie fangen erst wieder an, als ich meine Augen öffnete und ich auf einer Treppe nahe dem Stargate lag. Ich bin auf einem von vielen Planeten unter der Herrschaft von Lord Baal gestrandet. Lord Baal ist der mächtigste Herrscher in der Galaxie und er ist der einzige König den ich kenne. 

Nun, ich wusch mir das Gesicht und zog mir meine Sachen an. Mein Outfit gleicht jeder anderer Sklavin. Es war schwarz und sehr eng, meine Brüste ragten heraus, die Länge des Kleides war kurz und meine Stiefel waren bis zu den Knien hinauf geschnürt. Ich steckte meine Haare seitlich zusammen, damit sie hinten hinunterfallen können. Noch einmal betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel und ging dann zur Tür hinaus. 

Ich machte mich sofort auf den Weg in die Küche, wo Lorien schon auf mich wartet. Lorien, war eine Sklavin von Selina, Lotarin von Lord Baal und ich war ihr untergeordnet. Gleich blickten mich böse Augen an und ich schaute nur auf den Boden. „Du bist zwei Minuten zu spät!“ sagte Lorien und ich wiedersprach nicht. „Verzeiht, Herrin!“ war meine Antwort und nahm die Tücher aus ihrer Hand. „Du bist heute für das Bett von Lotarin Selina verantwortlich. Geh und mach deine Aufgabe schnell, denn du hast noch anderes zu tun!“ Ich nickte nur und ging gleich in die Gemächer von Selina. 

Auf dem Weg war ich in Gedanken verloren. Ich fragte mich, warum mich jeder hier nicht leiden kann. Sowohl meine Herrin, als auch die anderen Sklavinnen hassten mich und von Baals persönliche Lotarin will ich gar nicht anfangen. 

Ich kam in die Gemächer und staunte immer wieder von dem Prunk der mir bot. Ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen standen in der Mitte des Raumes, dann eine Liegekommode und einige Blumen und Bilder waren zu sehen. Auf der Seite war ein Durchgang, welcher zum Schlafzimmer führte. Ich nahm diesen kleinen Korridor und sah ein mittleres Bett mit einem Nachttisch und auf der rechten Seite eine große Wanne mit Vorhängen und drei kleinen Stufen. Ein großer Schminktisch und ein Schrank beeindruckten mich am Meisten. 

Ich legte die Lacken auf das Bett und machte mich daran es schnell zu überziehen. Als ich fertig war, ging ich langsam auf den Schminktisch zu und nahm ein kleines Fläschchen, mit Öl darin. Vorsichtig öffnete ich es und vernahm einen himmlischen Duft. „WAS machst du da?“ hörte ich plötzlich und stellte die Flasche wieder hin. „Verzeiht!“ sagte ich schnell und nahm die schmutzigen Lacken vom Boden. „Niemand greift meine Sachen an, vor allem nicht von einer Sklavin wie dir. Verstanden.“ Ich wagte es nicht aufzuschauen und ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Ja.“ Bevor ich ging packte mich noch ihre Hand und Selina sagte: „Sollte ich dich nochmal erwischen, töte ich dich persönlich.“ Schnell eilte ich hinaus und verbarg meine Tränen.


End file.
